Coming Out of the Daze
by bluesands22
Summary: This story starts before the Cullen's played baseball in the woods. So Bella was never chased to Arizona or bitten by James. He might be in the story later though. Also Jacob phased earlier in this story. He will be a wolf from the start. Edward is also not the same one we all know. Enjoy! Rate M for Violence, minor language, and later some fluff hopefully ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I do not own anything, or any of the characters in this F.F. It has been a while since I had the urge arise to write about Twilight. I **LOVE** reviews so please feel free to leave them, positive criticism is always helpful. I actually thought about this story line when I tried to continue one of my other stories. I hope you enjoy! This is a Bella and (Insert name of secret, but not secret for too long, Wolf) story in the end, but it doesn't mean they will just fall into bed and accept the imprint. There will be some tough times. Review please!

* * *

><p>Her hand was shaking badly as she put her key in the lock opening the door to her house. Quickly she went inside and locked the door before sitting on the couch pulling her legs to her chest. The past months really had her on edge, ever since she arrived in Forks and met him. Edward. At first it was amazing, he was beautiful and magical to her she would have followed him anywhere. He had swept her off her feet and she didn't even have the time to wonder what was happening. At first it was little things, he would follow her places, take her home after school, if she needed something she had it. She had mistakenly though he liked her, how very wrong she had been. She had been blinded by him, never noticing she pushed everyone but him and his family away. She never even realized what she had done until it was too late. Her father didn't look at her really anymore, her mother never called, her friends never spoke with her, even Jacob Black who at some point was so excited for her to return to Forks barely acknowledge her. She had seen him two weeks ago, but nothing since then.<p>

She headed up to her room and sat on the edge of her bed looking through her school bag pushing her long hair behind her ears to keep them out of her face as she heard her window open. She stilled as the cold air brushed against her skin making her shiver slightly, she hated the cold. Looking up she saw him standing against the far wall in her room, "I didn't think you were coming over tonight." Forcing a smile onto her face, she didn't want him noticing her being off. He would question her, and probably stay through the night to 'help' her sleep. She never could though.

He grinned and walk to the rocker in the corner of her room, "Bella, I have been thinking. You know about us, and in a few months after graduation we will be leaving Forks. I was talking to Jasper and he is a little worried….about you. And what was going to happen." She glanced at the wooden rocker listening to it creak when he moved slightly, before what he said rang into her ears. She tried to think about what he was talking about as the unease feeling crept up her spine.

She swallowed trying to will her heart rate to slow down, but it was already too late her would have already heard her. Looking up she knew she would be a goner after looking at him, the pull he had over her when she looked into his eyes was too great. "I don't think I understand, what does you leaving have to do with me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean we can still talk on the phone, and visit I guess. How far would you move?"

He walked over and sat next to her; leaning her into his cold chest wrapping his arms around her as she stiffened slightly before trying to relax against him. She didn't know what was causing her to be so jumpy lately when he was near her. His next words however froze her, "Everything my Bella. Because you will be joining me." She tried sitting up looking at him with wide eyes, "What? Ed..Edward I know I am your girlfriend, but it has only been a few months. And I can't leave Charlie, I mean he is my dad and he is all alone here." Biting her lower lip, "I don't think I am ready for that." He sighed as his face stilled, it was almost as if he had become a statue. "Bella, you really do not have a choice. You know about me, and my family. We are not allowed to leave you here." He patted her hand as if she were a small child, maybe to him she was. "Maybe it would be best we leave a bit sooner, it is not like you _need_ to finish high school. Once you get control over yourself we can attend again in a different state if you would like. We have done it many times." Shock froze over on her face as she stood up and backed away from him, "What do you mean I don't have a choice Edward? That you are not allowed to leave me behind?" her hands making the quotations in the air when she said the word allowed. Her back finally hit against the closet door on the other side of her room.

Edward got up and followed her wrapping his hand around her wrist, "My Bella, you don't understand. I understand your afraid, but even though we are vampires there are still laws out there that we are required to live by. Just like humans and their laws. Humans cannot know about our existence Bella, if one finds out there are only 2 options. The first, is to be turned. The second is for them to be killed. My family has kept you safe here Bella, allowed you to grow more. But you are almost 18, only shy by a few months. Your body is plenty old enough to change now. I do find you rather attractive with the slight curves you developed. There are some girls that were changed to early and they will never be happy." Shaking her head, "I am not ready, I can't do that. Please, can't you just pretend I don't know. I won't tell anyone about you, your family or the fact that your existence is even possible." She stilled as his face turned from condescending to angry and she shivered trying to move to the side away from his grasp, but his hold tightened on her causing her to gasp in pain. "Listen to me my Bella, you do not have a choice." He let go and walked to the window. "I need to go and speak with Carslie about where we are headed. I will let you know when, but you should probably have what you will want to take with you close."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>SOOOOO please let me know what you think! Obviously not for the Edward  Bella fans out there. But you can give it a shot :) Please review too!


	2. Chapter 2

Awwww thank you! Not even a full and I am already posting again! A little more action, I do not think Bella and her dad get enough book time.

* * *

><p>Her head felt like a lead weight the next morning as her alarm went off blaring in her ears. She had been up most of the night worrying about what Edward had told her last night, she had finally fallen asleep around 4:30am. Groaning as she rolled over seeing the glaring red lights of her alarm clock telling her is was now 5:30am. Pulling the pillow over my head before pushing it away and rolling out of my bed. Today was the day she was spending with Charlie and Billy Black, they had decided it was time to show her how to fish. Charlie had invited her probably expecting her to say no, and that she was going to stay behind with Edward. She hadn't really wanted to go fishing, but she wanted to make an effort to spend more time with Charlie; especially now remembering Edwards words last night. She would make the most of it, for Charlie's sake and so she could have as many good memories of him once she had to leave as she could.<p>

Grabbing a clean undergarments, socks, a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark green long sleeve flannel shirt she headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to help her wake up. The second the water was on her a sigh escaped her relaxing her tense shoulders, after showering she was still pretty much dead on her feet as she got dressed. Just as she finished tying her boots there was a knock on her door. "Bells'? is it a quarter after, are you ready? Billy is expecting us at 6" Getting up she walked to the door opening it, "Ya I am ready." Pulling the hair band off her wrist pulling her long dark hair up into a pony tail. She followed her father downstairs grabbing a banana from the bowl on the counter in the kitchen before heading to the front door grabbing her jacket as Charlie loaded the car with their bags and 2 coolers.

It was cold out as she stepped onto the porch looking out in the darkness as Charlie locked the front door, everything was frozen she knew withing the next few days it was supposed to start snowing. As she headed to the cruiser Charlie told her to get in as he scraped the frost and ice off the windows. Pulling her hood up to try and cover more of her as she shivered while mumbling, "I hate the cold." Charlie got in and turned up the heat before they took off heading in the direction of La Push.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her head swayed and bumped against the window as they drove up to the Black's house. Pushing herself up in the seat she saw the lights on in the front room of their house, looking to Charlie "Is Jacob coming as well?" She saw him shrug, "I don't know Bells. Billy said he was really sick last week, poor kid might still be recovering." She just nodded her head as she got out of the car. They walked up the dark pathway to the porch at the porch light flickered on. She hadn't see Jacob in about 2 weeks, when he had come over with Billy to watch a game. They had hung out briefly before Edward had come over taking her out. Yet another friend of hers that she found herself distanced from, it was probably for the best anyways since she apparently wasn't going to be around much longer. She once again got lost trying to think of a way she could stay, but she didn't know if he would even listen to her. Promising not to tell? Ya, that would not work out. Running away? Edward would find her and even if she managed she would still be separated from her family. She was at a loss. The door opened and Billy sat there grinning, "Ready to catch some fish?" She nodded her head as she stepped into the house giving her father's friend a smile, it was nice inside very warm. She had always felt comfortable in the Black residence as she relaxed a bit from her earlier thoughts. "Is Jacob coming Billy? Bells was curious, but didn't know if your boy was still sick." Billy nodded and shifted a bit in his wheelchair, "Yes he will be coming. He is out running though right now, he should be back any moment." She looked over at him her eye brows raised slightly, "Since when does Jacob run? He was always working on cars or playing video games…." Billy just chuckled and shrugged. Just then she heard a thud from the back of the house and the floorboards shook slightly as her hand reached out for the wall to steady her legs; It would be her luck to fall on her face. "And that is probably him now" She looked down the hall in time to see a tall muscular Jacob walk into his room in nothing, but a pair of shorts. The instant blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly looked away trying to hide her face so no one would see. She hadn't seen any guy like that close to being naked real life and her shyness came out tenfold, how could he walk around outside practically naked…. In the freezing weather.

There was some rumbling around before his door opened again and he walked out wearing a t-shirt, pair of shorts and shoes with a backpack as well. Looking down she could not help but wonder if he was even wearing socks. She looked up at him, "You cut your hair?" He just nodded and kept staring at the wall as if it had done some great offense to him, "Too long." Aren't you going to be cold without a jacket?" He just closed his eyes,"No". Then he pushed off the wall and headed out to their truck starting it, Everyone else just followed behind him; she crawled in the backseat of their truck with Charlie. After Jacob helped his father in he jogged back around and we were off. He was huge, and the seat did nothing to hide his shoulders from her view, when had he gotten so big? She tried remembering when she saw him two weeks ago, he wasn't like this was he? Did she seriously not notice him then, guilt settling in her chest at another reminder of her seperation. Finally she just shut her eyes resting her head against the seat back.

After about an hour they were stopping, the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains to the east as Billy and Charlie excitedly got their fishing gear ready. She looked at Jacob, but he had walked down the waterfront a bit and sat on a large piece of drift wood facing away from them. Sighing she grabbed her own bag and headed over to Charlie and Billy, She pulled the pole out of her bag and started twisting it together like she'd seen Charlie do a million times. He looked up at her and smiled, "I didn't realize you knew how to do that Bells you might just be a natural at this." He grinned proudly at her. She couldn't help the embarrassed blush that appeared on her face as she glanced at them, "Don't get too hopeful, I'll probably just fall in…." They all laughed before continuing. After a few hours she got up and walked back to the truck, she hopped up on the bed of the truck pulling the ice chest out a bit so she could open it. "Need help?" a deep voice rumbled behind her, she jumped slightly and fell on her butt. "Jacob! You scared me." Looking at him she noticed he was still looking at the ice chest and not her, she moved slightly and he picked it up with ease placing it were she could get to it easier, he mumbled something but it was too low for her to make out; then stepped back and looked around at the woods, "Sorry I didn't mean to scared you." She nodded and sat on the edge of the truck grabbing the bread and lettuce from the chest. "It is okay, I am just happy I didn't fall off the truck." Looking at him and then at her hands as she worked on putting the food together. "When did you start working out? I saw you… what two weeks ago? and I don't think you were this…. this big" her arms went out to the side for emphasis. Jacob just shrugged and kicked at a pebble, "Growth spurt" he mumbled looking up at her hand when she stretched her arm out to him with a sandwich. "Thank you" she nodded, "I am sorry Jacob" He stilled and she could tell there was confusion on his face he looked up at her but still avoided looking into her eyes. "Why are you sorry?" She bit her lip "you refuse to look at me… be near me… your brooding around. I am not sure what I did to you, but I don't want you upset with me." He sighed almost as if he was giving up. "You… I… we can't really be friends anymore. It isn't you though… I just…." He glared at his father for a moment shaking slightly and she swore he growled before abruptly turning and walking away into the forest. "Jacob wait!" she yelled catching the attention of Billy and Charlie at the water's edge. She hopped down and started after Jacob, but Billy's voice called out to her "Isabella, let him go Hun." She halted, but shook her head and started jogging towards the forest "Sorry, I need to talk to him. He can't just walk away from me."

She thought she saw him directly ahead of her so she kept going at a brisk walk deeper away from the water "Jacob come here…. Please!" After a few minutes, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her, "Jacob, if that is you stop messing around. This isn't funny." Wrapping her jacket around her small frame tighter. Finally after about 20 minutes she decided to head back to the truck, as she turned around she realized she didn't know the exact way back. She could only hope she at least found the road. About two minutes later she looked to her left and saw what appeared to be a large russet colored animal, turning slightly away from it she walked a bit faster. Every so often it would appear to her right or left or even directly behind her. About 15 minutes later she breathe in relief seeing the back of Billy's truck ahead of her as the animal took off back in to the woods leaving her alone. She stopped and realized it was almost as if he was guiding her as she looked back once more before heading to Charlie's side. Charlie and Billy both looked up at her when she returned and she couldn't help but notice the relief on Billy's face. Her own dad just smiled at her, "Where you able to speak with Jacob, Bells?" She shook her head still trying to decipher Billy's reaction, "I couldn't find him, but there are some really large animals out there….. I hope he gets back soon."

About 4 hours later Jacob came walking up and sat on the edge of the truck devouring the 4 sandwiches Isabella left for him in the ice chest, before he started packing everything up. Both Charlie and Billy had caught a ton of fish, even she caught 5 fish that day. Everything was put into ice and placed in the empty coolers that had been brought. After everyone loaded back up into the truck they headed back to La Push.

It was dark when they got back to the Res, Isabella was trying her hardest to stay awake but failing miserably. Once she got out of the truck she looked over and saw 3 guys standing near the house, they headed over and helped Jacob get his and Billy's things in the house and loaded up Charlie's cruiser with the other coolers. She was sitting on the front step when Jacob headed over to them and started taking and joking around at something one of the other guys said. She looked down at her hands and tried to hold herself together, knowing it really was her. Jacob was happy now that he wasn't stuck near her, she guessed she deserved it. After she began hanging out with Edward and his family she didn't really have any time for him, at least she knee he had friends when she was gone. Charlie stepped out of the house putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let's head home Bells." She nodded getting up, turning she said goodbye to Billy and giving him a hug. She couldn't help but whisper into his ear before letting go of her father's lifelong friend, "Thank you Billy, please make sure you take care of him when I leave…. For college." The last bit was an after though, but she knew she would be leaving sooner if Edward had anything to do with it. "He pulled back nodding to her, but his eyes were searching her face for something but she turned away quickly. He called out to her catching the group of boys and her father's attention, "I will Isabella, you are always welcome here. Please remember that." She nodded quickly before turning, as she walked past the group she kept her head down until Jacob spoke to her, "I am sorry about getting you lost earlier. I just…. Needed to get away." She stilled and then looked at him as he kept averting his eyes. "How did you know I got lost Jacob? I never told you that, or Charlie and Billy. I just told them I couldn't find you. Were you watching me?" The group was dead silent before the guy on her right spoke out, his rough voice laced with sarcasm "It was probably a guess seeing you are an accident magnet." He chuckled as one of the other guys growled "Paul!" making her back up slightly from the group. She looked up at him getting ready to tell him off when the world seemed to just stop, no sound, no cold, no nothing except his deep brown eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. At that moment they were the only two on the planet. She came out of her daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Bells it is time to go. Come on. Have a good night guys." Snapping her eyes to Charlie she nodded her head, "Alright" She looked back to the guy and saw pain flow over his eyes briefly, "Bye." As she turned and left not noticing Jacob shaking or the worried look of the others as she stepped away and got into the cruiser. He was still staring at her as Charlie pulled out of the Blacks driveway.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) This is more in detail about the packs POV.

* * *

><p>Pack POV<p>

It was dark as Sam, Jared, and Paul waiting in the woods near the Black house wait for them to return. Sam stood against a tree watching carefully as Paul and Jared argued back and forth about what probably happened while Jacob had been gone for the day and whether or not Sam was going to skin Jacob alive upon return. Sam just shook his head rolling his eyes slightly, When Billy had called him the night before asking if he thought Jacob was good enough to go away with him and others who did not know about the pack he reluctantly said yes after a long internal battle. He told Jacob to meet him early to run laps around to reservation to get out any pent up energy and had basically lectured him the entire time about watching his anger, breathing and if necessary to just leave the area for a while if things started getting to be too much. He never wanted to have to walk a member of his pack through his own mistakes or accidentally revealing themselves to people who shouldn't know. Finally their hearing picked up the sound of the truck heading up the path, and then finally the headlights came into view through the darkness as a fog started to creep in. He nodded his head in silent command to the other two as they headed down to the house meeting the truck there.

They waited patiently as Jacob helped his father out of the truck, follow by Charlie Swan and his daughter. He looked at Jacob who nodded his head in response that everything was fine he sent a silent thanks and nodded "Help get everything unpacked." The 3 joined in with Jacob unloading certain things into the house and others into the truck of Charlie's car. He glanced over a few times to the small girl that had gone with them, she looked tired, thin and he was fairly sure paler than usual as if she had a mountain of things weighing on her shoulders. He felt badly for her knowing she and Jacob had once been close, he was still trying to help get Jacob over losing her friendship. He knew it was for the best though, she was the girlfriend of their enemy, which was hardest on Jacob most of all. Jacob had vowed to never look her in the eye again in fear of imprinting on her, he loved her since they were kids and was afraid if he did imprint on her she would still leave with the leech. She had been seen on more than one occasion leaving the leeches house, or in his car with him. The girl obviously had some kind of death wish since she hung out with not only him, but the other members of his coven as well. They checked in on her occasionally just to make sure the Cullen's hadn't broken the treaty by biting her, but she was human every time. Lately they noticed her scent wasn't as strong as it used to be, telling them she was probably not hanging around them as much. Billy told him that Charlie mentioned his daughter and her boyfriend were having more arguments as of late, which was a concern for him and the pack. If they had a bad enough argument, she was still a human and could easily be killed if the leeched lost their tempers. Even though they didn't talk to her or hang out with her, they still wanted to keep her as safe as they could it was their duty to protect the humans from the leeches.

After everything was unloaded Jacob came over to their group, "Ya, I had to leave for a while." Paul grinned standing upright crossing his arms over his broad chest,"Told you Jared, baby Alpha here couldn't handle it." Grinning as Jared rolled his eyes. "Damn, I had your back Jacob. I guess it has only been a week and a half." He pouted slightly slumping his shoulders as Sam shook his head. "Not in front of Charlie or the girl right?" Jacob shook his head "no but it was close. I told her we couldn't be friends anymore and walked away. She… She tried following me into the forest." Sam's eyes narrowed with his mouth in a grim line, "Did she see anything?" Jacob looked up at him shaking his head slightly, "No, I don't think so. She was more focused on finding me, and then she got herself lost. So I kinda scared her… a bit…to get her to move." He looked embarrassed glaring at the ground. Sam raised an eyebrow growling too lowly for any human to hear, "What do you mean Jacob? You scared her? We don't scared people on purpose Jacob." Jared and Paul chuckled slightly backing up at Sam stepped closer to Jacob there was no way they were getting in the middle, "Baby Alpha is gonna get it." Sam glanced at the small girl staring at her slightly shaking hands noticing a slight bruising around her wrist with his keen eyes. Looking back at Jacob willing him to speak, "She kept going the wrong way Sam, she was gonna get even more lost than she already was. So I made it to where she would see me looking at her in the wrong directing and she would turn the right way. I never got close to her, I swear." Sam growled a bit as Paul and Jared started laughing causing the girl to glance up at them.

Sam stilled and just said they would talk about it later as she got up to leave. They watched her give Billy a hug and start down, but Billy called after her "I will Isabella, you are always welcome here. Please remember that." She nodded quickly before turning, as she walked past the group she kept her head down until Jacob spoke to her, "I am sorry about getting you lost earlier. I just…. Needed to get away." She stilled and then looked at Jacob as he kept averting his eyes. "How did you know I got lost Jacob? I never told you that, or Charlie and Billy. I just told them I couldn't find you. Were you watching me?" The group was silent for a moment until Paul decided to break it, "It was probably a guess seeing you are an accident magnet." He chuckled as Sam growled "Paul!" making her back up slightly from the group. She looked up at him as if getting ready to say something to him when she froze, Sam looked at Paul who was standing frozen staring into her eyes as well. Sam looked over at Jacob as he glanced between the two, pain flooding over him when he realized what had just happened. Jacob growled low, "He. Did. not. Just…" Sam stepped forward a bit putting himself between Jacob and the girl when he saw him starting to shake, "Jacob calm down." She came out of her daze when her father put a hand on her shoulder "Bells it is time to go. Come on. Have a good night guys." Sam and Jared looked between Paul and the girl as he subconsciously took a step to follow her, Jared place a hand on Paul's shoulder stopping him and bringing him back to reality. "Bye." As she turned and left Sam looked at Jared, "it is going to be a long night….."

The second the car was out of sight Jacob exploded jumping on the still dazed human Paul snarling in his face. Finally Paul phased followed quickly by Sam and Jared all three were immediately brought into the middle of Jacob's rant "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! SHE IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU! I LOVE HER! I HAD TO GIVE HER UP! BUT I AM NOT LOOSING HER TO YOU!" as he attacked Paul. The two battled it out for most of the night rearranging a few trees in the forest while Sam and Jared kept a close watch on the two. Finally around 3 a.m. the two calmed down and phased back throwing on their shorts as Sam and Jared looked at them, "Done?" Jacob just nodded his head, "But I am not happy about it." Sam just nodded, "It doesn't work out the way you want to hope it does, but usually things work out for the best." They all nodded accepting as Paul looked up, glaring at Jacob, "Like I said, I am not happy about this either, my so called imprint is a leech lover. I can't be with… that!" He made a face of disgust and anger. "This is wrong. However…" He grinned looking at Sam. "So can I kill the leech now for being near my imprint? You know the treaty and all?" Sam growled shaking his head, "Paul you need to give her a chance, we all know from Billy speaking with Charlie they have been arguing, and obviously there is a rift between the two. As for the treaty and them being near an imprint we will have to think about that one, they know our laws about our imprints. I will have to have a meeting with their leader to discuss it. But they do need to leave her alone now." He glanced at Paul, "You need to accept that she might but hurt for a while about losing her boyfriend. Even if they aren't fully getting along. They won't be able to tell her why, since they are not allowed to speak about us. And they are definitely not allowed to let an imprint know she is an imprint. That is our right alone." He sighed getting up the fallen tree groaning lightly "I will call their leader tomorrow to plan a meeting for tomorrow evening, the sooner the better." They all agreed and headed back to the Res with Paul wondering how he was even going to approach her. Sam had mentioned it might be best to wait until after he spoke to the leeches so they didn't think he was intruding on their space, he didn't like it though. He didn't like any of it, how could he have a leech lover for an imprint? He had seen her sitting on the porch at Billy's, she needed to eat, and she was way too thin it wasn't healthy. He stopped realizing he had been worried about her, growling as he pushed the thought from his head as he stalked back towards the reservation. He wasn't going to care about her. She was now just a way to stick it to the leeches, maybe they would leave.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam got on the phone and called over to the leeches residence in the afternoon reaching the leaders wife since he was at work. "This is Sam, current Alpha of the pack on the Res. We need to discuss the treaty." Her soft voice was silent for a moment, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as waited for her to speak, "Alright, I will let Carslie know when he returns from work. He will be home about 6 p.m. we can meet you at the treaty line by the lake at 6:30p.m. Our family will be there." She paused as if distracted by something else before speaking. "Is there anything we need to be concerned with Sam? We have not broken any of the laws." Sam grumbled resting his back against the wall in his home "No, another of our pack has imprinted. You all need to be aware of who it is so you can steer clear of her." She sighed, "Very well, we will be there. We wouldn't hurt anyone anyways." Sam growled not believing her, "Sure, but you need to be very aware… 6:30pm by the lake. Don't be late." He hung up and growled before heading out to phase to calm himself down.<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE :) The next chapter is going to be a bit more intense, I am trying to get it just right. Also trying to figure where to leave the best cliff hanger :) muahahaha<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I think I should mention the ages are a bit different. Sam 21, Paul, Jared, Leah and Emily 19, Kim is 18, Bella is 17, and Jacob, Quil and Embry are 16. I think all the other ages are the same. Well Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV<strong>

She had been sitting in the back room sitting with the windows open as she knitted together yet another blanket she would be donating. To pass her time, putting in delicate details that she hoped would bring a little boy or girl happiness. Letting a soft sigh out as she remembered with a pain chest her own small child who loved to cuddle up with her blankets before his life ended from sickness. She would always be grateful to her husband for saving her, but she couldn't help but wish sometimes that she could be with her child. The phone starting ringing in the other room pulling her from her thoughts as she quickly finished the last stich and placed the now completed blanket neatly into the box. Walking into the kitchen picking up the phone on the third ring, she hadn't even gotten out her greeting when the gruff voice on the other side started talking, "This is Sam, current Alpha of the pack on the Res. We need to discuss the treaty." After getting over the shock of hearing his greeting she finally answered him, "Alright, I will let Carslie know when he returns from work. He will be home about 6 p.m. we can meet you at the treaty line by the lake at 6:30p.m. our family will be there." She paused looking across the room at Alice whom was staring at the floor with her eyes glazed over obviously in another vision and Edward who was staring at Alice. She couldn't help but wonder if her daughter's vision had anything to do with the Pack leader calling for her husband. "Is there anything we need to be concerned with Sam? We have not broken any of the laws." She heard Sam grumbling as she saw her own son getting upset before stalking from the room "No, another of our pack has imprinted. You all need to be aware of who it is so you can steer clear of her." She sighed remembering that the night before Edward had come home upset that Bella had gone fishing with her father and his friend Billy Black whose son had recently phased, he couldn't not have imprinted on Bella could he have?, "Very well, we will be there. We wouldn't hurt anyone anyways." Sam growled and her instincts to growl back almost came out, her son would be devastated if that happened, "Sure, but you need to be very aware… 6:30pm by the lake. Don't be late." He hung up before saying another word.

Walking over to Alice she sat down beside her, "Alice what happened?" Her precious daughter looked up at her and she could see the worry. "I am not sure, the vision I had of Bella. The one of her like us. It changed, but it is as if one moment I see her as an older human but that visions goes in and out, like I can't see it fully. And the other… I see her as a vampire…. But her eyes are red. She looks sooo angry. I can't see her happy as a vampire." She hugged me before continuing, "It is almost as if she keeps going back and forth on her decision. I don't know what it means, I tried seeing something closer, but her immediate future is blank." I stiffened wondering if I was right, "Alice, That was the pack leader on the phone. One of the wolves imprinted last night. Bella was on the reservation….." My daughter looked heartbroken as I hugged her, "Let's just see what they have to say, we are meeting them tonight with everyone. It might not be her. We don't know anything yet." Alice just nodded and then froze, I turned and saw Edward glaring at us, "NO!"

Quickly standing I put my hands up trying to calm my son, "Edward we don't know anything yet. It might not be Bella." He just shook his head backing away, "They aren't going to have her. She will not be forced to live with those… mangy dogs!" He sped from the house before I could say anything else. Grabbing the phone to call my husband, we needed figure out what was going to happen as my heart continued breaking for my children. I looked over to Alice who was trying to call Edward back to the house.

**The Sawn House**

The next day had been quiet she had lounged around the house while Charlie had gone into work, it had snowed the night before and she just focused on being warm. Currently she was sitting at her desk finishing up the rest of her history homework for the weekend. As she slid the papers back into her binder she heard a knock on the front door, sliding on her slippers before heading down the stairs. Pulling her sweater around her as she opened the door preparing herself for the cold that would hit her, when she froze at the sight of the person on the other side of her door.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I... I wasn't expecting you." Seeing his stone face she stalled "Is everything alright?" Stepping back as she allowed his to coming inside. He still had not spoken a word to her as he passed by her. He headed up the stairs as she shut the door behind her, a nervous feeling bubbling in her gut as she followed him. Once she got to her room she noticed he had a leather black duffle bag in his hand as he started pulling her dresser drawers open putting her clothing in the bags. "Edward what are you doing?" Her voice shook with her nerves. He just opened another drawer and continued at his task, "It is time to go my Bella. We are leaving Forks." The breath in her lungs caught, she couldn't leave, not now. Honestly she didn't think she would ever be ready. Finally taking a breath of air into her screaming lungs. "I… I can't Edward. I can't just leave Charlie. There has to be another way." He stopped and looked up at her, "You don't have a choice, and I know what is best for you my love." He walked over trailing his cold hand over her cheek before resting on her neck over her pulse. "If you are worried about the… transition, I will be there with you the entire time. I won't lie. It will be extremely painful, but it will only be 3 days and then we will have an eternity together." He smiled and then backed up, "I packed the essentials, Alice and Rosalie will most likely get you a whole new wardrobe anyways." He smiled as if what he was talking about was normal, like her dying wasn't going to be a big deal. "Edward….. I am sorry; I am not ready to die just yet!" Her voice went up to a yelling tone as she backed up towards her door. "You're not even looking for another option! You're just…. You're just wanting me to become like you! I can't leave, what would Charlie think? That I abandoned him?" He looked directly into her eyes, and at that moment she realized they weren't the normal golden honey color she was used too. They were black as night. "You need to hunt…" He just smiled and shook his head, "Charlie will accept your death, and we will stage an accident Bella. He will think you lost control of that oversized red truck out there and slammed into a tree or something. As for me eating, I will very soon my Bella. But, we need to go now." He pressed his thumb to her pulse once more and her entire body shivered in repulsion, but he smiled thinking it was from excitement.

Just then it was as if his entire personality switched as his cell phone rang in his pocket, she knew the tune meant that it was Alice calling. He shoved his hand forcefully into his pocket and pulled it out denying the call his other hand on her shoulder holding her in place against the wall. Less than a second later she called back again, but he denied it again, "Maybe she needs to talk with you about something important, she usually doesn't call this much…. Maybe she had a vision?" He glared at her, "Alice is trying to meddle in my personal affairs right now, she isn't welcome." He finished right as she called a third time and he turned throwing the small piece of technology into the wall on the other side of the room smashing it into a million pieces. She filched on instinct, but his hand kept her in place gifting her with what was sure to be another bruise on her shoulder. He didn't seem to care though as his hand wrapped around her upper arm pulling her out the door and down the stairs over her house. He had the black bag over his shoulder. "Please stop Edward, please you can't do this to me. I don't want….." she was cut off as her entire world spinned around in her head as he flipped small form, throwing her back to the wall next to the closet forcefully, her vision speckle with black spots after the back of her head connected with the wood siding. His body pressed tightly against her showing her there was no escape as her eyes started to well up from emotion and pain, "Stop talking Isabella. There is no discussion. You are coming with me. You are not going to see Charlie again. You are not going to see Renee again. You will be dead to them. Very shortly."

He pulled away looking to the front of the house snarling slightly before glaring back down at her, "Just know, this is your fault. We could have been out of her minutes earlier." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand, but that didn't stop the other tears from slowly falling from her eyes as she rubbed her shoulder. "What?" He growled slightly and the grabbed her already tender upper arm, opened the door and pulling her out onto the snow covered front lawn. The snow quickly soaking through her slippers that covered her feet feeling the cold biting them. She stalled slightly as she saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting out front, he was finishing up looking at something in his hand before getting his bag. She started frantically pulling at his hand, "Please NO! I don't want to do this, PLEASE! Charlie won't understand!" By this time Charlie had gotten out of his car and watching the interaction between his daughter and Edward, "HEY! What is going on here?" Looking at his daughter in her slippers, pajama shorts and shirt, and a sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail but looked as if she had been tossed around, but when he finally noticed her wet red eyes and tear streaked flush cheeks from crying he upholstered the gun on his side. "Let go of my daughter right now son. She obviously doesn't want to go with you. Let's just talk about this." Bella just looked up at Edward and saw his lips curl, "Well I am really not caring at the moment. Put your gun away Charlie." He then turned his head dragging her along behind him causing her to trip over the side of the pavement scraping her lower leg on the concrete, she looked at Charlie who was on the radio now, probably calling for back up. "Get up NOW!" he growled at her and she knew the scent over her blood was getting to him as he quickened his pace, the tears starting to flow again, he growled again yanking her up as she felt her shoulder pop out of socket causing her to scream. "STOP NOW!" She glance backwards with Edward, Charlie had drawn his gun out and had it aimed at Edward. "I said let her go." Edward just grinned and looked at her, "Maybe your right, maybe Charlie won't understand. Maybe… I should just take care of him as well." Her eyes widened as she shook her head, trying to hold onto her shoulder as it throbbed. "Please no, PLEASE!" She looked over to Charlie urgently, before looking back up to the man she once loved with tears staining her cheeks knowing she couldn't let him hurt her father "Please no, please. I will go with you. I promise I won't fight you. Just please don't hurt him!" With that he let out a snarl at her, but turned and pulled her behind him towards his car, Charlie looked at her his hand shaking with the gun still trained on Edward, "Bells no! Do not get in his car!" Trying to catch her breath, as she looked over her shoulder at him ignoring the pain from her arm. "I'll be… be okay. I just… I love you. I love you Daddy!" With that Edward threw her in the car through the driver's side door and got in behind her slamming his door shut and flipped the car around speeding to leave the town limits. She looked into the rearview mirror see her dad trying to run after her, before running back to his car in a rush. She just praying that he wouldn't trying following them.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH! Okay, gonna breath for a moment I hope you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All, here is the new chapter! I had to google the police code for kidnapping which came up as 207 so I hope that is right, I also made up the address for the Swan residence. I am so sorry for ending the previous chapter the way I did, but I was a sucker for the dramatic. Well on we go to the next chapter and ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forks Police Station<strong>

The office was buzzing after the chief had called over on his car radio requesting back up at his house. The only thing the dispatch officer could make out prior to the Chief leaving the radio was that Edward Cullen was trying to force his daughter in a car and needed assistance. Mark and John had flowed out of the station lights and sirens going as they sped towards the Chiefs residence on the outskirts of Forks. Carol who had been working dispatch that afternoon was still speedily calling out to the other police and fire departments in the area notifying them of the possible kidnapping that was taking place. "Attention all emergency dispatches possible 207 currently happening at 13214 Winter Road, Forks, WA. Police Chief Charlie Swan called in the disturbance at his house. Please note possible 207 happening now, please dispatch ambulatory services. All units please keep an eye out for a Dark Volvo vehicle with a young male and female. Possible 207 is 17 years old, 5'4", approximately 105 pounds, long dark hair and brown eyes, name is Isabella Swan. Possible suspect name is Edward Cullen. Please advise." There was a flurry of voices over the radio confirming the message was received as she sat back running her hands over her head hoping the Chief could stop the boy before he got her into his car.

**La Push Reservation Law Enforcement office**

Harry Clearwater had been visiting with the council in the main building on the reservation when he heard the radio come to life with an incoming message from the Forks Police Department asking for assistance. It wasn't unusual for them to reach out since they were close and often assisted with accidents and people getting lost since they knew the woods so well. He leaned an ear after finishing, _"Attention all emergency dispatches possible 207 currently happening at 13214 Winter Road, Forks, WA. Police Chief Charlie Swan called in the disturbance at his house. Please note possible 207 happening now, please dispatch ambulatory services. All units please keep an eye out for a Dark Volvo vehicle with a young male and female. Possible 207 is 17 years old, 5'4", approximately 105 pounds, long dark hair and brown eyes, name is Isabella Swan. Possible suspect name is Edward Cullen. Please advise."_

He shook slightly with anger hearing the name. Had a Cullen finally breached the treaty? He thought to himself dreading the implications it could have on the poor girl, not to mention his friend Charlie. At that thought Harry pulled out his cell phone calling Charlie's personal cell wondering if he would pick up as he walked quickly from the office with Old Quil both their minds wondering if there was a war brewing. After the 2nd ring Charlie picked up, his breath labored in his chest in panic.

"_Harry, she is gone. My little girl is GONE."_

Stiffening as he heard his old friend's panic, "We just heard it over the police radio, what happened? They are saying possible kidnapping."

He heard a frustrated growl from his friend on the other line, _"There is no possible anymore Harry, He took her, he dragged her from my house crying. She was crying…telling him she didn't want to go…. She didn't want something…. I don't know what it was… but she is gone. She told me she loved me… She called me Daddy Harry. She hasn't called me that since she was 5."_

He could hear his friend breaking down as he quickened his pace getting in his car speeding to Sam Uley's house. He needed to get to the boys. _"Harry, I can't lose her, I just got her back… she was so scared. I couldn't stop him….." _

"Charlie, I am getting the boys together now, we will find her okay. Search the area, I will call you when I heard something else. We will find her" After saying goodbye they hung up as he pulled onto the gravel driveway throwing small rocks into the air coming to a halt, Sam, Jake, Jared, and Paul already standing out front. There tall forms towering over the two small girls standing in the doorway behind them.

Harry and Old Quil quickly got out of the car as Old Quil spoke up first, "We have a problem. We can't say for sure, but it looks like the Cullen's may have or will soon break the treaty with our tribe." A loud snapping sound brought all of their attention to Paul who looked as if he had been hit by a freight train the wooden hand rail crushed under his grasp as he growled out, "What happened to her?" Harry eyes looked over Paul, his skin was slightly pale and he kept rubbing his chest like he was in pain. Harry looked back to Sam with his eye brows up near his hair line. "How did you know already? It just came over the police radio from Forks? We came straight from there." Sam grinded his teeth, "Paul imprinted on Isabella Swan last night, for the past 20 minutes or so he has been having chest pains. We just figured it was because he was far from her, possible the anxiety of the meeting tonight. But now you're here saying the Cullen's are breaking the treaty. I called them for a meeting tonight less than an hour ago." Sam gave a worried glance at Paul. "Harry?"

Harry and an Old Quil looked at Paul, before Old Quil spoke up. "It seems Edward Cullen went over to the Swan residence and forced Isabella to leave with him. They are traveling by car, and Charlie said they were headed south out of town. So they will be heading in this direction. It has only been 20 minutes. You might be able to head them off." Sam nodded, "Jared and Jake let's go. Paul maybe you should…" Paul growled at him before hopping over the railing "Fuck that I am going after that corpse. He isn't getting away with her." He took off running into the forest towards the road phasing as he hit the tree line, not even bothering to remove his shorts. The rest of them quickly followed suit as they set out to find them.

**Paul POV**

"_I need to find her, I can't lose her before I even talk to her_." My paws beat against the forest ground as we sped through the woods towards the long road leading from Forks. _**"Mate. Our mate. Mate is in danger." **_ My wolf was clawing to get out and I was barely able to hold. I hated myself for saying I didn't want her before, but I never thought I would ever imprint. I didn't want it. But now… After seeing Emily and Sam this morning, I was just starting to think about it when the pain started. I was going to rip him apart. Sam and the others were following closely behind me, Sam maybe Alpha but this was about my mate. My imprint.

"_Paul, we need to run along the road, if they already past her scent will be along the side of the road."_ We all changed direction as I nodded briefly acknowledging Sam.

After what seemed an eternity they reached the road, He leaned down and smelt her, however it was older probably from the night before when Charlie took her home after the fishing trip. Jake came over from the other side of the road as well, his large russet self-looking more like a hound dog than a wolf with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I looked around trying to make sure I didn't over look anything when I heard Jared howl from up the road. Looking up I could see the bronze haired leech's dark Volvo speeding down the road towards us.

"_Everyone into the woods off the road we will need to surprise him!"_ Sam ordered out, as we all hide in the trees.

"_Please let her be okay….."_ Sam looked at me from his spot, _"Paul, we will get her back."_

"_And we will rip that blood sucker apart and burn the pieces." _Jake chimed in as he and Jared ran to pace the car.

I nodded as I trained my eyes on the approaching car a growl rising in my chest.

**Bella POV**

As Edward took a sharp turn, my hurt shoulder slammed into the door of the car causing me to scream out in pain. Tears still streaming down my face after the events just moments ago at my house. Looking out the window my blurred vision tried focusing on the trees, trying to forget about the man... Not the monster sitting next to me.

I stilled looking down at my lap as Edward placed his hand on my knee, the cold of his touch running through my leg as I shivered. "Don't worry my Isabella, the pain is only temporary." He looked at my only briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Ed…Edward I need a doctor. My arm doesn't feel right…" He patted my knee before putting both hands back on the wheel not even responding to what I said about needing a doctor. "Carslie? Can you take me to him?"

I heard a low growl as he gripped the steering wheel. "We probably won't see my family for a few years. I am going to focus on you for a while. Helping you through the change. We are all….. Taking time to be with our significant others. Everyone is already gone." He grinned at me, but it was forced as his vision stayed trained on the road ahead as if he was looking over something down the road.

I swallowed and tried to get as comfortable as I could looking back out the window, when I stilled thinking I saw a large dark shadow keeping pace with the car. Blinking my eyes a few times before looking over at Edward but his eyes still trained on the road, when my eyes caught something on the other side of Edward, wiping the tears from my eyes trying to rub away the blurriness as the large russet form dodged in and out of the trees. Tuning quickly looking back out the window on my right gripping my arm as pain seared through it again, the light brown coloring on the animal was finally becoming apparent to me.

"Edward, what is happening?" He snarled loudly slamming the car into the next gear, I glanced at the speedometer seeing the numbers 136 mph light up. "Well it looks like we might have a slight delay." His tone was short as his eyes watched the large russet beast on his left. "Edward we are going too fast." My concern apparently falling on deaf ears. Looking around I grabbed the dash with my good arm bracing myself seeing two large wolves standing in the road ahead. A large black wolf and a large dark silver wolf, Edward was going to hit them; glancing over at Edward as his speed started to increase again. "Edward! The road!" I couldn't think of anything other than not wanting him to hurt the animals; grabbing the steering wheel and jerked it just enough to turn the wheels slightly. After that it was as if time slowed down, all the lose objects in the car seemed to float up into the air before crashing down around me slamming me back into the door; my seat belt tightened around me forcing my body to stay in the seat. The only sound around me was the sickening crunch of metal as his small car continued spiraling around on the asphalt.

Finally it stopped, I could feel the cold ground pressed against the side of my face and bare legs. I tried pushing myself up, but there was no strength left in me. I could feel something wet dripping down the side of my neck and when the smell of rust hit my nose and I knew I must be bleeding. My heavy eyes shutting as I heard growling and a screeching noise behind me, a moment later I was engulfed in heat as someone picked me up off the ground cradling me to their body. I could only wonder if they had wrapped me in a heating blanket, I was safe now right? I felt safe. I was warm. Pressing my face into the person holding me as I finally allowed the darkness to overtake me.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I am a silly goose… I uploaded the last chapter, but forgot to upload the small changes I made on my computer to the last paragraph where Bella found herself on the road. Here is the revised version and then onto chapter 6! I am really sorry! But when I thought of this chapter last minute I had to change it just a bit, and then I forgot to update the chapter in the fan fiction documents before updating the story. AND ONWARD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>_

_The only sound around me was the sickening crunch of metal as his small car continued spiraling around on the asphalt before my head knocked into the side panel and my world went dark._

_Pain, I felt like my body was engulfed in flames, the only solace I found was from someone near me and animal maybe, the pain would lessen as I felt the dog? Wolf? Near me. Almost as if they were trying to comfort me. Finally it stopped, I could feel the cold ground pressed against the side of my face and bare legs. I tried pushing myself up, but there was no strength left in me. My hand reached out for the animal, but it must have left. Maybe my imagination? I could feel something wet dripping down the side of my neck and when the smell of rust hit my nose and I knew I must be bleeding. My heavy eyes shutting as I heard growling and a screeching noise behind me, a moment later I was engulfed in heat as someone picked me up off the ground cradling me to their body. I could only wonder if they had wrapped me in a heating blanket, I was safe now right? I felt safe. I was warm. Pressing my face into the person holding me as I finally allowed the darkness to overtake me again._

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV <strong>

The cold harsh wind was blowing harder through the trees now as the think dark clouds above swirled around as if they were angry themselves blocking out any sunlight. It was still late afternoon, but it looked as if it could be nightfall already. I was glaring hard down the road at the small car that was speeding towards us; my teeth exposed as my lip curled up as I snarled, my dark silver fur bristled up. I was ready to attack that leech we just needed to get him out of the damn car, and away from my mate! Sam stood at my side just as angry as I was, both of us posed and ready to attack.

"_Sam! Paul! They are speeding up! The leech saw us and is accelerating."_ Jared huffed out as he kept up with the car. Every so often glancing at the car. When he looked at Bella my heart stopped seeing her in the car with tear streaks down her face. She looked so small next to him, so fragile, I could see the fear in her features as she looked around the car holding her right arm as if injured. The thought made me growl loudly_. "He hurt her!" _My wolf franticly clawing to get to our mate. _**"Mate Hurt. Mate. LEECH. Kill HIM."**_

"_Paul, we are going to get her out of there."_ Sam growled next to me on the road his body stiff with anticipation, I knew he was thinking about if it was Emily. We were all livid, she might not know about us yet. Or about me imprinting on her, but she was a pack member. The leech messed with the wrong girl.

Looking through Jake and Jared's mind I knew she had seen them pacing with the car, although she looked like she was still trying to figure out what she was seeing, temporally the fear that once held her was gone. It was as if some of the unknown anxiety I had about her fearing my wolf lifted, she wasn't scared of them. When they were about 65 feet from Sam and I she looked forward seeing Sam and I for the first time, horror swept over her features as she yelled something at the leech next to her. When he didn't move to answer her my heart stopped seeing her lean over him grabbing the wheel and yanking it down as hard as she could while he was distracted.

The leech had been focused on growling at Jake, and even with his faster reaction time couldn't correct the vehicle before the wheels turned and the car flipped off the side of the road missing Sam and I. _"NO!"_ I took off towards the car Sam hot on my heels as it finally stopped just off the road about half a mile down. When we were about 10 feet away the door of the car flew off of its hinges crashing into a large redwood denting the tree as the metal bent out of shape. We halted growling and snarling as Jake and Jared caught up flanking on either side of us, _"He just needs to get out of the damn car!"_ I heard Jake growl and I just kept trying to get a visual on my mate. Why in the hell did she grab the wheel like that? The wolf in me growling that our mate caused the accident and possible harm to herself while I still could not reach her. Sam and I were going stop the car with our bodies, it wasn't going to hurt us, and she would have been cushioned. Safe.

Waiting for the blood sucker to get out of the car seemed like forever before I finally saw his leg step out, I could hear my brothers all growling lowly warning the leech not to move too fast. They were all speaking at once _"We are gonna kill him!" "Rip his limbs off and beat him with them!" "He is gonna be barbeque in a minute!" "Calm down guys, we need to make sure Isabella is clear first."_ Sam's voice called out the Alpha tone thick in his voice, I was shaking too badly to chime in, my only thoughts of getting her out of his cold dead hands and into mine. I didn't even know the touch of her skin yet, she'd only ever said one word directed to me and that was 'bye'.

My wolf whined seeing him getting out of the car facing us, my unconscious mate lying in his arms acting as a barrier between us and him. Jared and Jake both looked too Sam, what where they going to do. She was too close. He cradled her body to him, one arm under her bare knees, and the other underneath her shoulders as her head hung backwards pointed towards the sky, her soft white neck stretched out completely exposed to the monster holding her. I couldn't take it any longer, growling lowly at the leech I slowly took a step towards him. Maybe I could distract him _"Jared try and come up behind him."_ The leech shook his head at me, his black eyes smiling at me. "I don't think so beast. You can't corner me." His sickly sweet voice laced with venom. "I don't think you'll be beating me with my own arms today either. She isn't your mate, she will never be your … mate. She is mine, forever" He swallowed as if her scent was calling to him. I looked at Sam warily, _"how did he know that?" "I don't know Pa…."_ Sam was cut off by the leech, "I can hear your repugnant thoughts beast. I will always be one step ahead of you." He smirked at me as if he had already won, my wolf clawing to get out.

The winds gusted another wave of freezing air at us as my eyes trailed over my mates form, she had a sweater on even though it was hanging slightly off one arm as it dangled in the air exposing a sliver of her delicate skin, her shorts not covering anything past her upper thigh, and her bare feet dangling in the freezing air. Her normal pale skin, looked sickly pallid. _"Is he trying to freeze her?"_ Growling at the state of her, _"I needed to get her warm."_ The leech just snarled at me, "Don't concern yourself with her, she won't need to be warm soon." I couldn't help the snarled that escaped me, I noticed my brothers snarling at him as we all were slowly advancing on him. _"We need to catch him off guard somehow…."_ Edward just grinned at Jared who had just spoken to us and we knew he heard him.

"Edward put her down son, her future is not with you." All of our attention focused on the new arrivals standing on the road. The leader of the leeches was standing there with the rest of their coven, their eyes trained on us. The small dark haired pixie leech stepped forward getting a low growl from me, one leech around my mate was too much already. She slowly put her hands up as she stopped, her nervous eyes flickered from me back to the leech holding my mate. "Edward, her future is gone from my vision. I no longer see her with us in the future. I've tried searching for her future, but it keeps bouncing around." The pixie looked pained, the leech responded to her by looking at my mates face. "And what do you see?" The pixie looked at me with unease before letting her eye drift back to him, "There are three versions I keep seeing Edward. The first….. She is an old lady, she was smiling and laughing…." The thought of the pixies vision gave me hope, but before she could continue she was cut off as Edward backed up gripping my mate tighter as he snarled at her. "The others?" He glared at her. She swallowed chancing a look at me and each of my brothers. "She was a vampire in the second, but like I said she wasn't with us. She was so angry, her eyes were red. She resented everything our family stood for, she kills out of pain. You can't want that for her." He just growled looking at my mate, I couldn't help but look at her as well. I couldn't imagine her like that, she could never hurt anyone like that. Sam looked over at me with pain in his eyes, _"She was most likely hoping someone would end her life."_ I whimpered at the thought. As I glanced back at the pixie wondering if she would continue, "And the third is nothing Edward, Just darkness. Her future blanked out as if she is dead." She took another step, this time I let her. She was trying to get the crazy one away from my mate. "I know you love her, you have to see the only future she is happy in is when she is able to grow old Edward. You need to let her go."

I snarled as the damn leech gripped my mate tighter. I knew from how his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her thigh she would have fingertip bruises. "No, I don't believe you. Isabella is mine! I am not going to give her to those mangy beasts. She is too delicate. I need to keep her away from them. I need to make her stronger…." He said as he looked down at my mate again, she was lying in his arms blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. The pixie shot forward, "EDWARD NO!" trying to race to him as our eyes shot to the leech just as he bit down into the soft flesh of her neck right where it joined with her shoulder. It was almost instantiations as her body went ridged, her beautiful face clinching up in agony. The pixie grabbed my mate from him while he was still in what appeared to be bliss, and laid her withering form on the asphalt as she screamed for the doctor "Carslie!" I growled loudly as I felt as if molted lava was running through my veins crippling me. I felt everything my imprint was feeling as I howled out in pain trying to drag myself to her. I could heard my pack mates snarling at the leeches, but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain my mate and I were in. I couldn't help her, I could only pray she was still in deep unconsciousness.

**Sam POV**

"_The leech bit her!"_ my wolf snarling as I watched the small leech lay Isabella down on the ground; the leech we had been chasing after tried to run. _"BLOCK HIM IN HE IS GOING TO DIE!"_ Jared and Jake snapping and snarling waiting for my signal as the doctor leech stepped tried closer to her, I snapped at him for getting to close to her. Looking at Paul, _"Hang in there Paul."_ I didn't even know if he could hear me through the pain, he was trying to get to Bella. We could all feel it to a certain extent, but the pain was crippling him as he crawled on his belly to him imprint nudging her hand with his nose as he whimpered.

I glared back at the leech doctor before phasing in front of him not caring that I was completely naked, "HE BIT HER!" I stalked towards the man who was about half a head shorter than me. He held his hands up, "And his future is now in your hands, but" he stepped back slightly pointing to our sister and brother. "I can help her. Venom is flowing through her veins right now. She is in transition." I growled "What does that mean?" He kept his hands up, "She is changing right now, and the venom is killing her body. In 3 days' time her pain will stop, along with her heart. She will be a vampire. But I can stop it; I can suck the venom out over her, I know you don't trust us. Especially now." I growled, "How do I know you're not going to drain her!" He looked down at Isabella and Paul, "You don't, but she will be a vampire if I don't do anything. Do you really want your brother to have to kill his own mate when she wakes up? That is the only other option. And if I do drain her… she dies, and he wouldn't have to watch her turn into his enemy either. He would kill me in revenge, but he would still lose her. And possibly you would lose him. If I can cleanse her blood, she would remain human and they can have a life together. But we are running out of time for it to work."

I looked at Paul and then Bella, Jared and Jake were snarling at the leech as he snarled back in a futile attempt to escape. I looked back to the doctor praying that I was making the right decision, I couldn't let her turn into a vampire, and death was a far better option. Although I knew Paul would die as well if that happened. I could only hope the doctor leech was being truthful about being able to stop the venom. "Do it. But if she dies, you all die." My words laced with malice. He nodded in acceptance and turned walking to Isabella on the opposite side of Paul. I held my hand up as Jared and Jake started to advance on the doctor. "He is trying to help." Kneeing down next to Paul I held him down, although it didn't take much in his current condition. "He is going to make her better Paul." Paul just whined and pushed his nose into her hand again trying to comfort her. I looked up nodding to the doctor as I watched him lift her slightly before he sunk his teeth into the same wound that the other leech left, I hadn't noticed how much blood had covered her until now. I reached down touching her arm and it shocked me that she was so cold, only a moment later the doctor leech released her neck, gasping as he crawled back forcing himself from her. "Her blood is clean. But…. You need to get her to a hospital." I could see the pain in his eyes as his once golden eyes now held a dark amber color as Bella's human blood ran through him. I listened to her heart rate slowing down the pain subsiding, Paul was becoming coherent again as well. "Thank you".

Paul moved his head and looked up at me for the first time. "He saved her Paul. However, "nodding to the other leech that was cornered by Jared and Jake "he is yours to deal with." He looked at the doctor and then at the other leech as he got up on his paws. Shakily at first, but quickly steadied nudging Isabella's hand slightly before stalking over to the leech who now reeked of fear. He growled low before advancing, his jaws snapping around the leeches head as Jared and Jake each ripped an arm off. The screeching ending quickly as they burned the pieces. The doctor and pixie rejoined the rest of their family on the other side of the road, "We will be leaving now. We will not be returning to this area again." I just nodded to them in silent thanks and they were gone.

I looked back to Paul who had phased back into a human sitting on the ground. He stood slowly getting help as Jared let him lean on him while getting his shorts on. "Paul, he got the venom out of her. She is going to be alright. We should get her to the hospital on the Res, Sue will know what to do." He nodded as he walked over to her without saying a word picking her small form up in his arms breathing in her scent, I could see the relief flood over him as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Resting his cheek to the top of her head briefly before he started walking across the road and into the woods towards the reservation.

* * *

><p>Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All I am glad you are all enjoying this story!

* * *

><p>The hospital was quiet when the door opened and Sam and Paul stepped inside, the receptionist at the front gawked at the 2 giants standing in front of her for a moment before realizing one of them held a small girl whose pale skin was tinted slightly blue. Grabbing the intercom phone she dialed the main extension line, "Emergency at the front desk, emergency at the front desk." She jumped up and just about ran for the gurney off to the side of her desk pushing it to the men as two orderlies ran out to assist.<p>

One of the orderlies tried taking the girl only to receive a slight growl in response from Paul. Sam looked at him putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "They need to take her Paul, they are going to help her. Let them." Paul swallowed trying to push his wolf down, he knew they would help her. But his wolf didn't want to let any other person touch her at the moment. His head was barely functioning as it was, he had not spoken a word since everything happened. He felt as if he was the one that was frozen, he wished it was him. Finally releasing her small form onto the gurney as the receptionist threw a blanket over the girl before the two orderlies rushed her off to a back room.

The woman put her hand on Paul's arm trying to reassure him, "They are going to do everything they can to help her. Can you please tell me what happened? Where did you find her? Do you know her name? Are you related to the girl?" The woman shot off questions trying to do her job, but Paul could only stare at the now empty hallway. Sam stepped forward looking at the woman, "Sorry he is in shock. She is a 'friend' of ours. Her name is Bella Swan, the Fork's Police Chief is her father. We were out following a trail when we heard the sound of a car crashing. Once we got there we found her lying on the ground. We tried looking for the driver, but they were not around. We got her here as soon as possible, but it was a hike…" He looked at Paul, "Is she going to be alright? She was so cold, and looked like she lost a lot of blood."

The nurse was nodding as she wrote everything down, "Well she looks like she most definitely is suffering from hypothermia, but as for the rest of her injuries I am sorry but I can only talk to her father. I need to call the police now, if there is another person out there injured we need to find them. Thank you boys for bringing her in. You can wait over there if you would like?" Paul didn't say anything as he turned and sat in the waiting room, Sam sat beside him calling Harry on his cell.

"Harry, it is Sam. We found her."

"_Is she okay?"_

"Yes, it was too close. But she is okay. We are at the hospital now. They will be calling Charlie soon, we told them he was her father."

"_Too Close? Okay well we will discuss later. I need to call Billy and Old Quil."_

"Alright bye."

"_Bye."_

About 20 minutes later they both looked up as Charlie Swan rushed into the ER. "Bella Swan… I was called. She… she was brought in. Is she okay?" He was out of breath and you could still see the anxiety and fear on his face. But the new receptionist looked at her computer not finding 'Bella' in the system. Sam and Paul got up and walked to the door of the waiting area. "Charlie, she is here they took her to the back." Seeing Sam and Paul Charlie visible relaxed as he walked over to them hugging both of them, "Thank you… How was she?" They all sat down and talked about her condition when they found her and brought her in, leaving out anything supernatural of course.

Charlie sat there looking down, "She was so scared." I drew my gun, but I couldn't get a clear shot. I would have hit her." He ran his hands through his salt and pepper hair. "I know he dislocated her arm, or broke it. When he pulled her….. the angle and her scream. I always stay calm, keep focused, but when I saw her. It was like everything I have trained for. My job. It just left my head. I couldn't help her." Paul looked up at the man, "There is nothing you could have done Charlie. She is alive and here."

Everyone looked up as the doctor entered the room, "You are Isabella Swan's father?" He nodded shaking the doctor's hand, "Yes, how is Bella?"

She is going to be just fine, we have her body temperature almost back to where it should be, we have her on an IV for blood and warm solution to help. Most of her wounds were scratches or bruises, however she did have a dislocated shoulder and one cut on her neck that was particularly deep. But that is all fixed now, the nurse is getting her cleaned up and into a room, you will be able to go back and see her soon."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you. Do you know how long she will be here? I really want her home as soon as she is able." The doctor nodded, "I understand, the tribal and the Forks dispatch both spoke with me and informed me on what happened. I have already requested the tribal police outside her door as well as in the main lobby since the driver was not found at the scene with her." Giving Charlie a knowing look from one father to another, he understood. "As far as her stay here with us, as long as I keep seeing her level of improvement. I don't see why she couldn't go home tomorrow. WITH strict bed rest." Charlie just nodded, "She won't be leaving her bed." The three men sat back down and waited for the nurse.

Charlie headed into Bella's room first while Sam and Paul staid in the waiting room to give them privacy. After about 30 minutes, the nurse came over letting them know Charlie said they could come in. As they walked in the room both of them ignored the red in Charlie's eyes. Paul himself felt like crying seeing his imprint lying there all huddled under the blankets like she was. She looked so small at the moment. As they sat down Charlie looked at them, "She was awake for a bit, she was confused about what happened. I tried explaining it, but I don't know what happened with the car." He took a breath, "She said she felt…. Like she was on fire. But she said there was a dog or something trying to help her. Did you see a dog out there? She is worried about the dog." Paul just leaned over brushing the hair from her face, "No I didn't see a dog. Just her." Charlie nodded, "Well I have a feeling if she ever sees it again, she will be bringing the dog home." Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little as silently as he could, but Paul and Charlie both heard him and grinned.

"Why are you all laughing?" All three men stopped and stared down at Bella who was now looking up at them, he brown eyes scanning the scene before her. They glanced at the window briefly half expecting Edward to be there, but when she felt Paul's hand on hers she instantly relaxed. Giving him a smile, "Charlie said you and Sam got me here. Thank you. You are… alright? Right? He didn't hurt you?" Paul just shoot his head, "You were the only one at the crash site when we got there, no one else." Her brows furrowed, and Sam and Paul could tell she was thinking about why he had left her. That wasn't what he had planned. Why would he have just left? It is not like he could have gotten injured. Paul pulled her out of her train of thought, "You are alright now. No one is going to come and hurt you, I won't let it." She nodded her head and smiled gripping his large hand with her small one, holding her father's hand with her other as she dozed back to sleep. Paul staring at her deep in thought not noticing Charlie and Sam staring at him and his statement.

The next day Bella passed the Doctors assessment, her temperature was at 98.6 degrees and her cut was showing no signed of infection. She couldn't help the smile as Charlie signed her release papers and Paul lifted her from the bed into a wheel chair. Charlie pushed her out to the car as Paul helped her into the back so they could head back to the Swan house and get her settled in. As much as she insisted that she could walk, Paul picked her and carried her into the house and up to her room. Charlie just laughed as Bella crossed her arms over her chest as he walked ahead and pulled back her sheets so Paul could put her down.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! I do agree with Maxsmomma the speedy release was a bit quick, but Bella didn't want to be there and Charlie knew that. And you'll see she isn't completely without medical care :) Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

I couldn't believe it, I had truly thought that I was going to lose her for a while. When I had seen that discussing leech bite her delicate neck. I just knew I was going to die with her. But my little mate surprised me, she survived it. She survived leech venom, she survived the blistering cold, a car wreck, and currently she was surviving me not allowing her out of bed. Which she constantly reminded me that I would be the death of her, but I knew she was kidding when I saw the corner of her mouth quirk up at the corner.

It had been a week since we left the hospital, Sue Clearwater came over to check on her healing every afternoon. The doctor had been nervous about letting her go so soon, but both Charlie and Bella had been adamant about wanting her to recover at home. The only thing that was still bothering her was her shoulder; the strap around her neck causing her slight discomfort but between Charlie and me, we figured out how to add some extra cushion for her.

She was perfect and I still wasn't entirely sure why she had accepted me into her life so easily, I mean hell the first thing I said to her was a sarcastic dig at her ability to stay safe. Only confirmed by the very next day by her being kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend.

Now, here we were sitting in her room watching a movie, I couldn't tell you the name of the movie though. She of course had the bed, and Charlie had brought up the small love seat from the living room down stairs one day while I was patrolling.

He trusted me and refused to have me sitting in the wooden rocking chair all day. That was another thing that blew my mind, Charlie had accepted the bad boy of La Push.

The pack had all noticed my change this week too, Sam said I was now tolerable as Bella's puppy. To which Jake and Jared hurled over laughing, especially when Charlie bought Bella a small husky puppy after her questions about the 'dog' at the crash site, which she named Bao. The damn dog slept up in my Bella's arms, and growled at me when I got to close to her. Bella of course thought it was cute, but I and the rest of my pack knew it could probably sense me. He was growling at me trying to let ME know she was his.

The guys found this absolutely hilarious, a puppy trying to be the alpha over me. One day three I took Bao outside to let him relieve himself when he tried growling at me again. So I growled back, darn puppy piddled on the sidewalk where he was and walked back inside with his tail between his legs. No more growling. Problem solved. At least I was Alpha here, so there was a plus to that.

"Paul?" I was shaken out of my line of thought when my mate leaned over me and shook my shoulder calling my name.

"Yes? Are you okay? Pain coming back?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth as I glanced her over trying to find a trace of discomfort.

She just looked at me giggling pointing at the t.v. which was now blank, "the movie ended about 10 minutes ago, that is about the same amount of time I have been trying to get your attention."

Looking up I nodded reaching over and hitting the power button. "Sorry I was thinking. Do you want to go for a walk Bella?"

She smiled and nodded, before swinging her legs off the bed and stood up. "Thank sounds like a good idea."

He helped her up and into a warm jacket, there was no way he was letting her go outside. The cold winds had died down yesterday when the bulk of the storm passed, but it left behind a white blanket of snow covering Forks and La Push.

They headed out to the back of the house and stepped into the forest, I couldn't help but watch her looking around as if she was made to be in the woods. She looked completely at ease out here with me. Sam had told me I should let her in about our secret a few days ago, but I couldn't help but want her to have a little bit of a drama free life.

"Paul, you are dazing again on me." She smiled up at me before leaning up on her toes, her good arm on mine for support as she gently kissed my cheek. Honestly I could feel my wolf in me jumping for joy, and she only kissed my cheek.

Looking down trying to figure out how to tell her when I just started talking, "Bella there is something I need to tell you." She looked up at me, her large doe eyes with a questioning look, but she didn't speak. No she wouldn't push me she wasn't like that and I couldn't love her more if I tried. "Do you remember anything about the day Sam and I found you in the wrecked car? You asked if we had found a dog."

She just nodded her head and let me continue, "Well I was being truthful, and there was no dog there. It was a wolf." She took a breath, her eyes widening a bit as I continued, "You were in so much pain Bella just lying on the ground, my… the wolf was trying to give you some sort of comfort. He was trying to help you anyway he could."

She just stood there looking at me, "Paul, I thought you said you and Sam arrived after everything? Why would you lie about the dog being there just because it was a wolf?" I ran a hand through my short cropped hair, hoping that this didn't all blow up in my face. "I was trying to protect you. I was trying to let you heal without the extra stuff." She didn't even nod her head, but I knew she was silently telling me to continue. "I… I was the wolf Bella. Have you ever heard our legends?"

She stopped and sat down on a fallen log looking up at me. "Some. I heard about the protectors and the cold ones from Jake when I was younger." Mentally rolling my eyes, of course he would tell her. "Well they are true. Some of the men in our tribe can phase into wolves."

She bit down on her lower lip looking at me, not as if I was crazy, but as if she was trying to determine if she was. "And you?" she prodded me, I couldn't only nod at first. "Yes I can phase. When the Cullen's moved here a few years back the changes started. I promise I will never hurt you. I can't."

She was still gazing into my eyes and I wreched my hands together hoping she wouldn't go run screaming. After a moment her small hand covered mine, "Was it you? Outside my window?" I just stared at her like a huge oaf. "Um. What do you mean?"

She just tilted her head, "Outside my car window? When Ed…. When he was driving towards La Push. There was a huge brown wolf, and a russet one on the other side. They were too big for a normal wolf. And there were two further ahead on the road. As if they were blocking him in."

I just stood at her mouth open, how was she so damn calm? She saw everything. She was waiting for someone to correct her about the 'dog' hadn't she? "You knew they weren't normal wolves?" She just shrugged, "It isn't like he had a giant slab of meat in his car for normal wolves to chase him like that. It was like the brown wolf was telling me everything was going to be okay, but then…. Edward sped up the car right at the two in the road. He was going to hit them. So I pulled on the wheel." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't think the car would flip, but I was hoping it would swerve and miss them." She took a breath, "When I woke up and you said there was no dog….. I was worried he might have still hit them."

I was pretty sure my jaw had just fallen off, she was okay with it. She caused to accident on purpose to protect me…. Well me and Sam. I swallowed, "I wasn't the brown wolf outside your window that was Jared. Jacob was outside the lee…Edwards's side and Sam and I were the ones in the road…" I put my hand on her good shoulder, "Don't….ever…. do…that…again."

Wrapping my arms around her shaking a bit, "Sam and I were going to slow down the car. You wouldn't have been hurt, and neither would Sam or I. We can handle quite a bit." Pulling back looking at her, "You are okay with all of this?" She nodded her head bouncing, "Do you know what he….. was?"

She bit her lower lip and I knew, "Yes. He told me a few months back. How long have you known?" I shrugged, "A year and 3 months, ever since I phased for the first time. Bella they were dangerous. Why were you with him if you knew?" She looked like she was going to cry and I mentally started kicking my own ass.

"At first I thought I loved him", my heart lurched hearing that. "But then…. I had to be perfect. If he like my hair a certain way, that was it. He hated my t-shirts with characters on them, so they were gone. He was trying to get rid of my truck next, it is a dinosaur and he was going to buy me a new one. I like my truck thank you, but that didn't matter. He didn't. And I could never tell him no. It was like I would try…. But he would look at me and I would let him have his way." She leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her before she continued, "But I would gladly have given up my truck rather than giving into his last request. He was taking me away to change me…. I…didn't want to go…but…Charlie came home…and he was going to…."

I couldn't contain the growl that came out, she flinched slightly but never moved from my arms, he was planning on biting her….. He had to have known Sam called about one of us imprinting. He was trying to take her from us….from me. I wished I hadn't killed him now, hit dead had been too quick. "You're safe now Bella, he isn't coming back." She nodded and looked up at me. "He is dead isn't he?" I nodded but gave her a smirk, "He was always dead, but he is dead-dead now."

She smiled and relaxed into me before letting a laugh, "Now I know why Bao keeps growling at you…. "I let out a loud laugh, "Ya….. Puppy was _trying_ to claim dominance over you. But I already fixed that."

She looked up at me in mock horror, "What did you do to my puppy!" I got a grin, "he tried growling, sooooo I growled back. I don't think he'll be trying that again. He knows." She just laughed nodding her head as she snuggled in my arms, "Well as long as you two don't start peeing on my room OR ME to mark your territory I will be fine." I just rubbed my arms down her back again leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I think I already covered you."

I couldn't help my grin when she blushed furiously trying to hide her face in my shirt. She had enough for the day, but I knew I would have to talk to her soon about imprinting.

Looking around the sun was still high in the sky, but it was still cold out. Rubbing her arms one more time, "Let's get you inside. I don't want your health decreasing again." She nodded, but stayed leaning on me as we walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any part of the series. I wish I did, but I don't so I write fan fiction. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Sorry this is a short chapter. **

**Paul POV**

It had been two weeks since the accident and one week since I let Bella in on my secret. I had basically lived at the Swans house only coming back to the Rez when it was my turn to patrol.

Feeling the mud in between my paws I knew I would have to grab a shower before I headed back to my mate this time. She probably wouldn't let me in the house.

Chuckling, "You are seriously worried about not letting you in like a muddy dog?"

Growling, "Jared bug off. Would Kim let you in?"

He whimpered slightly, "Touché"

All of a sudden we felt another person join in the pack mind. Sam spoke up, "Both of you, come to my house before heading out alright?"

"Ya ya Sam, You know my mate is waiting for me though?" I growled

He just laughed, "Yes, but this is affecting her and my mate, Kim as well."

Jared spoke with a little panic, "What's wrong is Kim okay?"

Sam just sighed, "Do you really think I would be so calm if she wasn't? I am just going to be letting the two of you know about something I found out to hard way."

Silence…..

"We will head that way now." I responded, the sooner the meeting was over, the sooner I could get back to Bella.

**Sam POV**

Phasing back I threw on my shorts and headed into the house thankful that Emily had got shopping in Port Angeles with Kim today. I didn't know how this conversation was going to go with Paul and Jared, but I had a feeling there would be some crude things said.

Sitting down I turned on the t.v. waiting for the guys to arrive it wouldn't be long and I was dreading their arrival, this conversation was going to be a borderline 'birds and the bees' talk. I didn't get talk from my own dad and now I was responsible for giving it to Paul and Jared.

Growling I got up and stalked into the kitchen pulling open the fridge and grabbing a beer. I barely got the bottle open when the floor boards under my feet shook and the front door flew open with Paul holding Jared in a headlock.

"Come on let me go Paul!" Jared was struggling at an awkward angle under Paul's arms.

"Really? No! You think a leech is just gonna let you go?" Paul growled through the shit grin on his face.

I just dropped my head to my chest walking past them as the continued to struggle.

"Both of you knock it off, Paul Emily will kill you if you break something. And Jared, sadly Paul is right. We will have to practice that….." I too a swig and then continued. "Now, let go and sit down."

Both of the growled but did what I demanded anyways.

Looking at them I sighed, "I just want to let you both know spring is coming." I shot the sentence out as fast as I could. _'Damn I really don't want to be here'_

Jared just grinned, "Ya? So? And summer after that. CLIFF JUMPING!"

Paul snickered but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Growling and rolling my eyes, "Would you two shut up. This is not an easy conversation." Running a hand through my hair. "Last year I found out the hard way about spring, Jared you met Kim right after so it wasn't bad for you."

Jared looked at Paul and then back to me waiting for me to continue.

Sighing, "With spring coming you have to remember that itismatingseasontoo." I looked around the room finding Emily's vase very interesting all of a sudden.

Paul sat forward in his chair, "Did you say mating season Sam?"

Sam just nodded, "Yes, last year…. Well, with Emily. It was… um, very hard… not to stop. With us being wolves, it is in our nature to…. Have pups."

Jared and Paul both looked deep in thought, Jared looked horny all of a sudden and I was glad we weren't phased so I wouldn't have to live through his visual. Looking over at Paul was a different story. Paul looked worried.

Tilting my head, "Paul what is wrong?"

He cleared his throat, "Bella has been through a lot Sam, I don't think a horny me is going to be a good thing. I am horny as is…."

Nodding, "yes, she has been a through a lot Paul. But she is your imprint. She will feel it too. Emily was….. Insatiable. Which my wolf loved.

Paul cringed a bit and then nodded, "Should I tell her about it?"

I just shrugged, "You can, it might help her understand what is happening when she can't keep her clothes on around you." grinning a bit as Paul and Jared returned the grin.

This was going to be interesting.

Please review.


End file.
